


Forever His

by angelus2hot



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Angst, Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Phantom wants to love her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever His

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Forever His  
>  **Fandom:** Phantom of the Opera  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Phantom/Christine  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** The Phantom wants to love her.  
>  **A/N:** written for fandomwords100

He’d never had a relationship of any kind. No friends, no coworkers, and he had certainly never had a romance. As he stared down at the sleeping woman in front of him, the urge was so strong to take her in his arms but he resisted. _Was it so wrong for him to want to love her and be loved in return?_

Although, he’d wait until she was awake and there could be no mistake in their communication. He would take her as his queen, she would see his devotion to her and she would stay with him... Forever.


End file.
